


obser-gay-tions

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, i didnt think very far into making the observations, i havent written in months, john is your brother also, male!reader, this is badly written please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Visiting your brother and meeting his roommate apparently results in having the truth told for you.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	obser-gay-tions

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in, like, months now and I got this sudden idea so I wrote it? I haven't watched BBC Sherlock in years, either. But go ahead and have whatever this is! xoxo

_ "Now, don't mind my flatmate, alright? He's not being an ass on purpose." _

John leads you up the last flight of stairs, 221B Baker Street. Supposedly the home of Sherlock Holmes, brilliant detective and (according to John) serial asshole.

You step past the threshold into the main sitting room to see John struggling to step over a stack of papers on the floor.

"Sorry, (YN), I told you about the clutter," John grunts, leaning to push around a few things and make a pathway.  _ "Sherlock!  _ Didn't I ask you for once in your life to  _ clean up?" _

There's a crash, a bang, and then the loud stomps of an irritated Sherlock Holmes approaching behind you. You turn around to see...

...far too much. Who the hell has cheekbones that are  _ that _ naturally high?

"Where were you?" John pipes up. "You haven't left the flat all day."

"Always observant, John," Sherlock quips, brushing past you and taking a seat in one of the armchairs. "It's always so  _ fascinating  _ the way you point out the obvious."

"Don't start, I'm not about to have a row with you when I've got company," John bites back. He looks at you and gives an exasperated grin. "(YN), this is Sherlock. Sherlock, this is my-"

"Half-brother," Sherlock cuts in. "Visiting from Brighton, just on a vacation from work, though. You should get a new vest from your retail store, yours is too small."

You blink, looking at John.

"Don't- It's fine." John waves it off. "You want some tea? I'll get you a cuppa."

"Um... Sure, thanks," you hum, your throat feeling dry from not speaking. Hesitantly, you sit down in the other armchair and look around. Sherlock looks at you for a long moment and you swallow. "How...did you know I work retail?"

"The marks around your neck is from where your vest chafes the skin, normally, it doesn't do that so your vest is obviously too small for you."

You huff a laugh as you look down and start taking off your gloves and jacket, standing up to hang them on the coat rack. Sherlock watches your every move, intrigued. For a long moment, you watch as he just stares at you, and you feel your ears turn red.

"What?" you ask.

"You're ga-"

"(YN), I've got your tea-" John cuts in before Sherlock can finish, but pauses completely himself at the tension in the room. "What's going on? Sherlock, what'd you do?"

"Nothing!" you exclaim, jumping in before Sherlock can even  _ begin  _ to start talking again. "Nothing, it's fine. How about that cuppa, huh?"

John nods and sets the tray down on the table, offering it to you. With hesitant, shaky hands, you pour yourself a generous amount and sip it. Sherlock's gaze keeps burning into you.

"Hold on, now, how did you know he was my half-brother?" John turns to Sherlock. "I never told you."

"You both have your mother's eyes," he says simply. Nothing more. John huffs, muttering something about  _ can't handle him  _ and  _ he's such a twat. _

You chat with John for awhile, Sherlock coming and going as he pleases. Almost like a cat. He stares at you like one, at least. Stepping into the room, analysing, and then leaving again.  _ "Ignore him,"  _ John assures.  _ "He's trying to be nosy." _

You agree, sure, but for your sake he hopes he doesn't get as nosy as he wants.

At around seven at night is when your and John's time seems to stop flying. You hadn't seen him in about four years or so now, so there'd been plenty to catch up on.

"I better start going," you hum, checking your watch. "I'll get to bed at one, at the  _ least."  _ John laughs along with you and he stands up from his seat on the fold-up chair.

"At least let me get you some of Mrs. Hudson's pastries before you head out," he says. "You'll love 'em. I'll grab you the recipe, too!"

You laugh as he doesn't wait for you to answer, running off to Mrs. Hudson's flat. You turn around, only to see Sherlock bustling about in the kitchen, like he's organising his chaos into more chaos.

It's interesting, watching him move. Like he's some kind of genius robot with...soft, curly hair and a dress shirt that is  _ far  _ too tight. Honestly, his eyes can't be that colour for real, right?

They shift to you and you clear your throat, looking down.

"Uh, Sherlock, i-it was nice to meet you," you stumble through your words, and he tightens his lips.

"I'm sure it  _ was,"  _ he agrees, and you don't think you're able to turn any more red. Not with how tomato-y you look now.

It almost sounds like he's  _ teasing _ you, but not in a malevolent way.

In a  _ flirtatious  _ way.

"Here we go," John calls as he bounds back up the stairs, pastries in a box in his hand. "Maybe you can use this first batch to flirt some of those girls at work, yeah? Just say you made 'em yourself."

"Wouldn't work, he's gay," Sherlock pipes in before you can brush off John's joke, and the room falls silent.

"Wait- Sherlock, what?" John asks, furrowing his brows. "My brother's not gay."

"Don't be naïve, John, I've only known him for a few hours and I can tell," Sherlock concludes. "You've had your whole life." You gulp and John turns to you.

"(YN)... I've known Sherlock for long enough to know that he's right about  _ a lot  _ of things," he says.

"Everything," Sherlock calls.

_ "...Please  _ tell me he's wrong."

You raise your shoulders and don a slightly guilty look.

"He's not?" you hum, like it's a question.

"So... You  _ are  _ gay?"

"Yeah, a bit..."

John pauses, processing the information before he shakes his head clear.

"Wait, so- Hold on, why didn't you tell me?" he asks, stepping forward. "I would've supported you, y'know."

"I know, I just-" you shift on your feet, looking for the right words. "It wasn't that big of a deal and I'd already told Mum-"

"You told  _ Mum?"  _ John gasps, maybe a little too dramatic. "How come I'm the last to know?"

"You're not! I still haven't told Harriet!" John bites the inside of his cheek.

"Fair enough," he nods. "But, seriously, I'm happy for you. Maybe, instead of those girls, scout yourself a good bloke?"

"Sure," you chuckle, and John gives you a small pat on the arm. "By the way, you've got pastry on your mouth." You gesture and he swipes at his lips before groaning, shuffling off to the bathroom.

It's quiet as Sherlock rounds the sitting room, picking up a few papers along the way. You study him before you open your mouth.

"How'd you know?" you ask. "That I'm gay?"

"A fair number of things," Sherlock hums, turning back around towards the kitchen. "But mostly because you're staring at my ass when I walk away from you."

Your ears turn red when he turns around to look at you, giving you a long once-over before continuing on his way.

And as he goes, just as a goodbye, you let yourself have a good look before you leave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kingofhearts709  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kingofhearts709  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/KingOfHearts709


End file.
